Chaos
by Maelynn Meep
Summary: What if Ian hadn't been hurt? What if he and Grant were separated from the kids? My What if story.


**Chaos**

_By Tuba321_

**A/N:** My favorite character is Ian Malcolm. So I am really bummed about him not being much help in the first movie. I decided to question that. What if he hadn't been hurt? What if Grant stayed with him? What if they were separated from the kids? I take pride in having read the books before watching the movies so if parts of the story are familiar, that's probably where it came from.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it would I really be writing a _disclaimer_?!

_Chaper One: Attack_

_-------------------------------------------------_

_"I want to hear gods thoughts_

_Everything else is details" -- Albert Einstein _

_-------------------------------------------------_

**R**ain poured. Falling down to the earth like some huge, invisible being was crying. Everything was embracing the cold wetness of the drops. The grass, the trees, the animals, the pavement. Most importantly, the two cars that were put on a track to keep them safe and comfortable.

Alan Grant wasn't comfortable. In fact, he wasn't even in the car that was supposed to make him comfortable. He was running from the front car to the car that was behind it. He was soaking wet and slightly peeved. They should have been eating dinner by now. But, instead the car seemed to have lost power and they were stuck outside the tyrannosaurus territory.

He reached the second car and jumped in next to Malcolm glad that the rain wasn't stinging his skin anymore. " Their radio's out too. Gennaro said to stay put." Said Grant.

"The kids okay?"

Grant looked at Malcolm. Malcolm wasn't an easy guy to deal with. Hammond had been mad at Gennaro for bringing him. Why? Everything Malcolm had said made sense. Life does break lose. Not everything is predictable. Especially nature. Overall, he wasn't as much a nuisance as everyone claimed but he was annoying in _other_ ways. "Well, I didn't ask. Why wouldn't they be?"

"Kids get scared." Said Malcolm.

"What's to be scared about? It's just a little hiccup in the power." Said Grant, hoping it was true. The probability of it happening was scarce. But, he did have an argumental Chaotician in the car that had predicted a total failure so...

"I didn't say I was scared."

"I didn't say you were scared..."

"I know."

"Fine." Grant shuffled in his seat. _Liar,_ he thought.

Malcolm turned to the window to look at the rain streaked glass. He slumped in his seat. _I'm such a liar..._

Tim Murphy shivered. There was simply nothing to do when you're stuck inside a car that can't move if it's not connected to the main power supply. _Who thought of that?_ Tim thought. _Haven't they heard of backup power? Or car batteries?_

Apparently not.

He shuffled his feet and stared out the window to the dark shape of the fence and the jungle that to him looked like the abyss of a dark hole. He swung his legs. They hit something solid. _What--?_ Uncomfortably, he reached under the seat to reach a dark, black box made out of some sort of sturdy material. He found the latch to the case and opened it. Inside there was a large and beautifully made goggles. Probably, binoculars for sight-seeeing.

"Hey! Where did you find those things?"

Tim jumped. He looked at Mr. Gennaro next to him. Mr. Gennaro, the kill-joy. "In a box under my seat."

"Are they heavy?" Mr. Gennaro asked.

"Yeah." They were in fact, quite heavy. It was an awesome heavy-duty piece of tech and Tim liked the weight of it.

"Then they're expensive. Put them back." With that simple statement Gennaro closed his eyes and seemed not only to ignore Tim, but the world and the situation they were in.

Deciding that if they were put in a tourist car they were okay to use, Tim ignored Gennaro's command and looked through the goggles.

Through the eyes of the goggles, he saw a world of green. Neon, light, dark and black is what he could see through the eyes. He aimed the goggles for the back car and saw both Dr. Malcolm and Dr. Grant inside. "Oh, cool! Night vision!"

That explained why it was so heavy.

Alan brought the water bottle back in. It was filled now. With rain water. God, he was thirsty. And bored. He looked at Malcolm who was bored and tense.

In the back of Ian Malcolm's mind he was coming up for a reason not to be tense. At first he tried to reason that the fences were electrified. But, that could easily change. Then he tried that the chaos couldn't happen now. That didn't work either. His theory was proving, thus far, that they were at a very dangerous stage, like a bubble about to burst.

So he remained tense.

_Thump._

"Did you feel that?" He asked.

"Feel what?" asked Grant.

Malcolm shushed him.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

"That!"

"That?"

"That! What was it?" It was coming on continuously now. Like a heartbeat, or... footsteps. Footsteps of what? Uh oh... "Where are we?"

Grant looked out the window at the goat. "The T-Rex area." He looked back at his car-mate who was looking nervous. Wait they were in the-- "T-Rex area?" He looked back out the window...

The goat was gone.

The chain was still there-- or what was left of the chain but the entire body of the goat was gone. Disappeared.

The darkness of the night was seeming even more threatening. The emptiness of the lack of noise was almost overwhelming. The only sound that could be heard was the both of them breathing heavily with the same thoughts on their minds: _Something is wrong._

A movement out of the corner of Grant's eye caught his attention. Something small, but heavy flying of the fence and hitting the windshield of the first car. He couldn't see what it was.

"Oh... god... Oh... god..." He heard Malcolm say. He looked over at him. Malcolm wasn't moving. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open. He had turned pale. And he was looking way up high at something outside the car.

Grant followed his gaze. He saw the tyrannosaur. The huge beast had the goat in it's mouth. The goat only had three of it's four legs. That's all he could figure out before the Rex gulped the animal down and chewed. Grant looked lower down at the animal's middle and saw--

That the arm was touching the fence.

Apparently Malcolm saw it too. "Isn't that fence electrified?"

Grant replied slowly, as if in pain from the shock. "_Supposed_ to be electrified..."

They just sat there for a few minutes, staring. Nothing else to do really. They felt helpless.

That's when Gennaro ran. He threw open the door of the first car and ran, through the stinging rain, into some sort of building. Through the still open door of the other car they could both hear Lex shouting, "He left us! He left us!"

Grant looked back at the building in which Gennaro had, un-wittingly, escaped to. He now saw the sign that said restroom. It must have been a bathroom for the builders. "Where does he think he's going?" He asked.

"When you gotta go, you gotta go." Replied Malcolm calmly. Still, Grant could see the puzzlement in Malcolm's face. Why would a guy, who in fact had three kids, would just abandon two kids no older then 13, in their time of need? They needed an adult now. Someone to tell them it was going to be okay. They weren't going to hear that from Gennaro.

Grant turned and watched as, ahead of them, the "DANGER!" sign smacked down on the hood of the first car. The entire fence went coming down, the posts collapsing, the cables snapping as... the T-rex chewed its way through the barrier. He and Malcolm watched in horror as the T-rex stepped over the ruined barrier and into the middle of the park road.

It just stood there for a moment, swinging its head from one vehicle to the other. As if deciding which of the four people left it would attack, or at least, scare the st out of.

"Boy, do I hate being right all the time." Said Malcolm. He was staring, wide-eyed, at the huge carnivore.

"Look at that!"

The T-rex turned and strides quickly back towards them. It circled, slowly, bending over to look in at them through the window. Grant and Malcolm sat trembling in the front seat, watching as the giant legs stride past their windows.

"Keep absolutely still-- it's vision's based on movement!" Said Grant in a quivery whisper.

"You're sure?!" Asked Malcolm, panicked.

"Relatively."

Malcolm froze as the rex bent down and peered right in through his window. The dinosaur's giant, yellowing eye was only slightly smaller than the entire window. The T-rex pulled away slightly, then reached down and bumped the car with its snout, rocking it. Malcolm bit his tongue to keep from saying anything.

The front car lit up from within as someone switched on a light. The dinosaur raised its head. It turned slowly from the second car to the first car, drawn by the light.

Making a decision, it strode over to the first vehicle. Fast.

"Turnoffthelight. Turnoffthelight. Turnoffthelight." Grant whispered. A light like that would attract any hunting animal. Especially if the light was moving.

They sat in the car helpless to the titanic animal heading for the car like a lion would approach a wounded animal. The T-Rex sniffed at the car with it's powerful, muscular nose.

The light went out.

The dinosaur lowered his head into the view of the sunroof of the front car and opened his mouth wide. He roared loudly. So, loudly that Grant thought that China _could_ hear it.

The light went on again.

The carnivore roared again and leaned into the Plexiglas. The sunroof tore from it's frame on the roof of the car and fell into the car. The beast dug his head into the opening and started snapping it's jaws a the frightened occupants of the car.

Neither Grant, nor Malcolm could see what was happening inside the car. They hoped that the Plexiglas would still hold outside of its frame and keep the young children safe.

They watched in horror as the dinosaur gave up that attempt at a meal and clawed at the side of the vehicle with one of its powerful thigh legs. It pushed, and started to tip the car over.

"Oh my God!" Exclaimed Malcolm.

"We gotta do something." Stated Grant. He couldn't let those kids die. The boy had great potential. The girl had her life ahead of her. They both had their lives ahead of them.

"What? What can we do?" Asked Malcolm.

"There's gotta be something--" Grant looked around and climbed over the seat. He tore apart the back area, searching- and finally found a metal case. He opened it and found flares. He grabbed one and moved quickly back to the driver's seat and opened the door.

Malcolm grabbed a flare, too.

They could hear the crash of the glass as the windows gave in to the T-Rex's pushing. They would hear the kids scream. The monster pushed the car toward the edge of the barrier. The barrier was about 50 feet deep and would make a nasty crash if it fell over.

"HEY!" Called Grant to the T-Rex. Its huge head flew over to his direction. The monster its head as if it was confused that it's prey was signaling it.

The Rex awkwardly and slowly walked over to Grant and roared. Grant didn't move. The Rex sped up slightly and Grant flew the flare.

The Rex took the bait.

It followed the fleeing source of light and movement over to the fence only to find it was nothing of interest. It headed back to the first Explorer.

"HEY! HEY!"

"What the--?" Grant looked over and saw Malcolm with a second flare, waving it like an idiot. "IAN, DON'T MOVE!!!"

_Don't move?_ Thought Malcolm. _What…?_ He looked at the titanic creature before him and ,on an impulse, threw the flare and ducked. The T-Rex ran straight for the flare, but on the way towards it, smashed its big toe into Ian's stomach.

Ian was thrown against the side of the vehicle. His head hit the cold, hard metal at full speed. Somehow, though, he remained conscious.

Grant looked at the dinosaur in surprise. He had always had the highest respect for the animal, and for it to follow the same trick twice… was interesting. Interesting, and dumb. Maybe dinos did have the brain of a pea…. He looked over at the still distracted animal and ran over to Ian. Ian was leaning up against the car. No not leaning, more like trying to be as close to the car as possible. He looked unharmed besides the dazed and scared expression that he wore on his face.

"You okay?" Asked Grant.

"I will be if we get out of this!" Squeaked Ian. The T-Rex roared and Alan joined Malcolm in a terrified silence. The T-Rex finally decided that it had been tricked into following another distraction and headed for the first car again. Neither of the men dared to move.

They watched the dinosaur's strong, powerful legs go past them. They watched its head move from side to side, in search of a meal. They watched it's tail and hoped it wouldn't hit them. All in all, they were scared.

Finally, when the monster was far enough away not to notice, they turned their gaze to the first explorer. The T-Rex was bumping against it. Gnawing. Waiting to catch its main course. The Rex roared loudly and they could hear the screams of the children coming from within the vehicle. Mostly from Lex.

The dinosaur bumped against the car and growled in frustration that it hadn't gotten its dinner yet. It roared loudly and madly like a man who couldn't get the soup out of a can. It turned away from the car and stood there for a few moments.

Grant and Malcolm looked at each other and waited for what was to happen next.

What happened next was something neither of them expected. The Tyrannosaur smashed its long and muscular tail and smashed it against the car. As if in slow motion, the car rolled over onto its side and balanced on the edge of the bridge. It seemed to stay like that for hours, though only seconds went by. Gravity eventually got to it, and the car tipped over and fell over the side.

The two terrified men shivered. The T-Rex ignored them, as if being merciful. It stayed there for a few minutes, staring at the spot where the car fell. Eventually, it roared loudly and walked off slowly down the road. It was probably looking for a meal that it could catch.

When they were sure it was gone, Grant and Malcolm stood up and looked at each other in shock.

"So… that's a T-Rex…?" Said Malcolm, tonelessly.

"Yep." Said Grant.

"Uh, huh." With that Malcolm fell to the floor and passed out.


End file.
